Fateful Encounter
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: All the couples from the one-shot series suddenly run into each other at an inn. What happens when they meet? Got to read to find out.


So here it is. The connection piece that connects all of my Blazblue one-shots together. Though it's not completely necessary to read the one-shots before reading this, it would probably help. Anywho, on with the fic. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or any of its characters. If I did, it would've ended up a dating sim.

**Fateful Encounter**

It had been a long day and Kaoru couldn't wait to reach the inn. He had just arrived back in Kagutsuchi after running an errand for Hazama. There were still things he had to do in the city so he decided to stay at an inn for the night instead of returning to Hazama's office. As he approached the inn, he began to stretch in preparation for much needed sleep. Just as he reached the door of the inn, he spotted someone in red clothes heading towards him from the opposite direction. There was a person dressed in green walking next to the person which gave Kaoru an idea of who both were.

"Ragna? Is that you?" He said softly as the pair got close enough to hear him. They both stopped and turned, the male in red grinning suddenly.

"Woah, Kaoru. Wasn't expecting to run into you so suddenly." Ragna took a few steps towards Kaoru until he was standing just in front of the male. He put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit before moving away.

"You… Why do you have to be here too?" Chai whined as he suddenly moved between Ragna and Kaoru. Kaoru gave him a slightly puzzled look before the scent of a third person reached his nose. He looked up at the roof of the inn and let out a soft sigh. Reign was camped out on the room, grinning down at him. The cat jumped down and landed a few feet away from Chai and Kaoru.

"Oh wonderful. Reign's here too. And I was really looking forward to just relaxing tonight."

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm here just to annoy you."

"But that's part of the reason right?"

"Heh, you got me there. I can't deny bugging you and picking on Chai is fun."

"Anyway, I'm going inside. I have better things to do than play with you two." Kaoru sighed again softly and turned back towards the inn. He took a few steps inside then stopped when he heard three sets of footsteps following behind him. It was then that he knew it would be a very long night. Ignoring the three males behind him, he walked up to the desk and told the woman there who he was then got his key. The others all did the same then started to head up to their rooms; which all happened to be in the same hall.

"I must have some of the worst luck. Not only being on the same floor as all of you but right across the hall." Kaoru groaned softly as they all walked up the two flights of stairs to their floor. Kaoru's room was at the end of the hall, Ragna and Chai's was across from his, Reign's was next to Ragna's. When they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the small lounge area for that floor, Kaoru suddenly stopped. Who he saw sitting out in the lounge made him want to just jump out of a window. Jin was sitting in one of the chairs reading while Kura was getting ice out of the machine not too far away.

Ragna also noticed the two males in the room and so much wanted to avoid being noticed but he just wasn't that lucky. Jin suddenly looked up from his book and began to smile. Setting his book down, he stood and casually made his way over to the small group by the stairs. Kura turned around after noticing Jin had gotten up and sighed. It was starting to become a very horrible night for all of them.

"Raaaagna. How _nice_ to see you here. Did you come to see me? Huh, big brother?"

"Jin. What an unpleasant surprise. Wouldja mind not making a scene in here?" Ragna took a few steps back towards the steps as Jin got ever closer. He figured if his brother decided to attack he could dart down the stairs and go outside before it got too violent. However, much to his relief, Kura put a stop to Jin's advancement.

"Jin, he's right. It's too cramped in here for a fight. Besides it's late. Why not wait until morning?" Kura's voice was oddly calm in the tense situation. He loosely wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, the older male immediately coming to a stop. Jin looked down at him then nodded bitterly.

"Fine. I'll wait until another time to kill you." Everyone else in the room let out a sigh of relief at Jin's answer. Now that everything was calm again, Kura took the time to properly say hello to everyone.

"It's good to see you all again. Fate must've wanted us to all come together tonight."

"I think fate just wants me to suffer." Kaoru muttered bitterly as he turned to head to his room. Ragna frowned and stopped him, patting him on the head then turning him back towards the group.

"Don't you want to catch up with everyone? It's been a while since you've seen anyone right?" Though he didn't really know if that was true or not, it was good enough to make Kaoru stay a bit longer.

"By the way, Reign. Is Carl not with you?" Kura's attention had shifted to the feline beast-man who had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Reign's ears perked up at the sound of his lover's name, making him turn towards Kura.

"I went ahead of him when I spotted Chai. He should be here pretty soon though."

"If Carl's coming then so is Nirvana…" A shiver went down Chai's spine at the idea of not only Abyss being there but Nirvana as well. No matter how many times he saw them, they still terrified him. It was a fact that Reign loved to tease him about whenever possible.

"Oh come on. Nirvana isn't that scary." Reign teased, getting up from the chair and walking towards Chai.

"Compared to Abyss, no she's not." Kaoru couldn't help but comment even if he didn't want to be part of the conversation. At that moment, the person they had been talking about came up the stairs. Before anyone could blink, Reign tackled Carl to the floor much to Nirvana's dismay.

"About time you got here. I was _so_ lonely without you."

"With this many people around, there's no way that's true. Now please get off me." Carl patted him on the head as the cat-like male got up. Reign helped Carl to his feet before turning to Nirvana. He stared at her long and hard before looking away and wrapping his arms around Carl.

Jin, who was starting to get annoyed with so many people, huffed and turned to leave the area. Kura quickly tightened his hold on the major as he quickly tried to think of a way to keep everyone from leaving. It was rare enough to see one of them but to have everyone there except Hazama was a miracle. Luckily for him, Carl had a question that would keep them there for quite a while.

"I'm curious now. I've met many of you before but you all seem to know each other. How did you all meet?" He asked curiously, still adjusting his clothes after Reign had tackled him. They all looked at one another, the question becoming of interest to the entire group.

"I'm curious about that as well. Maybe we should all sit down and talk a bit before bed." Kura suggested, receiving a nod from everyone except Jin. He knew Jin probably didn't care to know but regardless he dragged the older male back to his seat before taking a seat in the chair next to him. Ragna sat on the sofa across from Jin; Chai taking a seat next to him. Kaoru sat down next to Jin in the only chair left. Carl and Reign sat on the other sofa while Nirvana stood behind them. Being the one person everyone seemed to get along with, Kura took it upon himself to start up the conversation.

"Hm, well where should we start?"

"I'd like to know how Kaoru met you and Reign since I already know how he met Chai." Ragna spoke up first which made Kaoru cringe. He wanted to get out of explaining how he met either male but the multiple eyes on him waiting for a story were too much to ignore. With a sigh, he began his hopefully brief explanation.

"Well, if you really want to know. I first met Kura a few months after I began assisting the NOL Intelligence Division. He wasn't with Jin at the time and I really just ran into him at random."

"That's right. You stopped me to ask what Abyss was and we just kept talking after that." Kura added, laughing softly at the memory.

"Yeah. We sort of became friends after that. Since he stuck around Jin most of the time, I saw him fairly often around the city."

"And Reign?" Carl spoke up that time, glancing over at the male next to him.

"Right, him… I met Reign a little bit before I met Kura. Damn cat had been following me while I was in Orient Town."

"I couldn't help it. Mutts like him are pretty rare. I was curious about all the bandages too." Reign smirked, drawing a deadly glare from the canine beast-man.

"He followed me for a couple of days before I finally got sick of it. He was surprisingly rude then. Still is."

"I wasn't rude, you were just being avoidant. Though that fight was pretty fun. I wasn't expecting you to be that strong." Neither Reign nor Kaoru could help but laugh at that. They did quite a bit of damage to one another before they gave up fighting. There wasn't really a point to the fight other than to vent.

"I haven't liked you since. Doubt I ever will. You're too much of a nuisance." Kaoru said with a casual smile. Ragna laughed a bit before turning his attention to Chai who was pulling on his shirt. The younger boy didn't say anything but Ragna knew what he wanted. 'Just as jealous of Kaoru as ever.' He thought with a soft laugh. Even though he and Chai were a couple, the younger male refused to let go of his grudge against Kaoru. Chai even knew Kaoru was with Hazama but that didn't stop him for hating the slightly older male.

"What about you Reign? How did you meet Kura?" Carl broke the silence by moving the conversation to Reign. The feline took a moment to think about it before he began speaking.

"Hm, well it was purely accidental. I had been sleeping in an alley way when Kura passed through. That was after I had met Kaoru. We talked for a bit before he left."

"You started following me not long after that though. You were getting on Jin's nerves so I had to approach you a second time. Though at the time I didn't know it was you that had been following us."

"I remember that. Jinny over there can be pretty scary when you make him made."

"J-jinny?" Jin looked up and gave a look that was more confused than angry. It wasn't something he had expected to hear so it made him question if he heard correctly. However, Reign didn't respond and continued what he was saying.

"You were pretty scary then too, Kura. I don't think I'll ever forget the look you gave me then. And when Abyss turned into a scythe, I definitely knew I didn't want to fight you." Both Reign and Kura laughed at the entire idea. Kura was known for his passive nature so the idea of him getting mad at anyone was pretty funny. They continued to chat back and forth about what happened that day but stopped when someone else spoke up.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Chai whined, successfully drawing all of the attention to himself. Ragna lightly put his hand on Chai's head, patting it reassuringly. Even though Chai was being unreasonably childish, Ragna still found it to be cute. He draped his arm over the younger male's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Kaoru noticed this and just shook his head.

"Ragna, you really do spoil him."

"Nu-uh! I'm not spoiled at all. You're just mean Kaoru." Chai whined, shaking his head while puffing his cheeks. Reign chuckled a bit, agreeing with both boys.

"Chai, you are spoiled. And Kaoru is pretty mean."

"Reign, that's not very nice. But you do have a point…"

"Shut up Kura."

They were all bickering about the stupid comments, each refuting each insult. The constant arguing was starting to get on the other three's nerves. Before long, Jin had finally had enough. He quickly stood from his seat and glared at the four males that were arguing.

"Will you all just shut up already?" All four of them turned and stared at him before muttering a soft apology. Once they had all stopped, Jin sat back down and nodded appreciatively. They all then turned to Chai, who so much wanted to explain how he had met everyone. With a wide grin, he began explaining.

"Finally. Well I met Kaoru first. That was long before I started traveling with Ragna. He was traveling with Ragna at the time. I ran into them by chance and we actually fought when we first met."

"That's right. We thought you were an enemy at first. I still feel kind of bad about that." Ragna chuckled, pulling the male even closer than before.

"But you made it up to me by taking me to dinner. You were really nice and I have to admit Kaoru was pretty nice back then too."

"Woah, Kaoru was nice? I didn't know he was capable of being nice to anyone but his so-called lover." Reign grinned but that quickly faded when Kaoru shot him a very deadly glare. He knew right then he had stepped a bit too close to that line that separated the calm Kaoru and the very pissed Kaoru. It was a very bad idea to say anything insulting about Hazama around Kaoru. Even the smallest insult could make the dog-like male snap. He muttered a quick apology just before Chai continued.

"Yeah I know. Amazing, right? Anyway, I traveled with them for a little bit after that. I started to really like Ragna but Kaoru would always get in between us. He was my rival. Still is." As Chai finished with the first story, everyone gave him a strange look. They all knew Kaoru was with Hazama so it made little sense that Chai still thought of him as a rival. Most of them just shook their heads but motioned for him to continue with the next story.

"I met Kura a couple of years after I met Kaoru. I ran into him just outside of Kagutsuchi when I was looking for Ragna. We became friends pretty fast. Then I me-"

"Aren't you leaving some parts out of that story Chai? If I remember correctly, you came across Abyss and ran away from him. That's when you ran into me."

"K-kura! Shhh."

"Took me forever to convince you that Abyss wouldn't hurt you. It was kind of cute. Though we did become friends pretty fast. Especially after you told me you were friends with Ragna."

"Kura, just say it. We all know you only like him because he keeps Ragna away from your Jinny." Reign smirked but that quickly faded when Jin turned and glared at him. Kura on the other hand turned bright red at the comment and looked away. He nearly jumped out of his chair when Jin put a hand on his shoulder. They stared at one another but neither said a word. Everyone else in the room gave them a strange look before ignoring them.

"Ok, ok, ok. I met Reign around seven months ago. Me and Ragna were passing through Ronin Gai when we ran into him. He kept teasing me then he took my hat. We spent three days chasing him trying to get it back."

"That really was a pain but you just wouldn't give up on that hat." Ragna laughed as he hugged the younger male tightly.

"I love my hat and I wasn't going to let someone just run off with it. Eventually he got tired of running and gave it back. He's picked on me ever since." Chai made a little face then stuck his tongue out at Reign who had been laughing softly. Now that all the stories had been completed, they all sat there in silence. Everyone was starting to get comfortable around each other so there was peace in the room but there was still an awkward aura.

At some point in time, Jin had pulled Kura into his lap and was now clinging to him slightly. Kura rested his head on Jin's shoulder and nuzzled into it slightly. The older male pulled him a bit closer in response, resting his own head on top of Kura's. On the other side of the room, Carl was leaning against Reign who had his arm wrapped around the younger boy. The younger boy's hat lay discarded on the couch but when he took it off was a mystery. His fingers were mindlessly playing with Reign's collar, running over the dark fabric slowly. On the other couch, Ragna and Chai were as close as ever. Chai had wrapped his arms around Ragna's waist and was resting his head against the older male's chest. Ragna's fingers gently played with his hair before they removed his oversized green hat. Kaoru sat there and watched them sadly. Everyone else was with the one they loved except for Kaoru. No longer seeing any reason to stay in the room, he quietly got up and walked away. Ragna immediately noticed that his friend had gotten up and called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. There's no point staying here." Kaoru muttered and started to walk away again but someone else felt a need to stop him.

"Oh come on. Why not stay a bit longer?" Kura asked as he sat up slightly. Carl and Reign turned as well, both motioning for him to sit back down. Kaoru ran his bandaged right hand through his hair a few times before turning back towards his room.

"Oh I think I get it now. The reason you don't want to stay here, that is." Carl started to explain but Kura cut in.

"We're all with our lovers except for you. Being surrounded by couples makes you miss Hazama, huh." Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Even though he was almost at the end of the hall, the sadness in his gaze was apparent. He took a few steps back towards the group but suddenly came to a stop when Reign got up. The cat-like male then darted out of the room without a word. Everyone turned to Carl for an explanation but even he didn't know what Reign was up to. Kaoru could only shake his head as he returned to his seat. He had an idea of how the night was going to go earlier but now he just didn't know what to think.

-A few minutes later, just outside of Orient Town-

"Hm, what would be the fastest way to get there? Maybe if I went this way." Reign muttered to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The sound of voices made him stop for a moment. He crouched down to avoid being seen as he listened to the conversation going on below him.

"Captain Hazama? What are you doing out here this late?" A female lieutenant asked with a slightly curious look on her face. Hazama looked at her and shook his head slightly.

"Do I have to have your permission to be out after dark?"

"U-uh no sir. I was just…curious."

"Isn't there something you should be doing? Oh I dunno, your job maybe?" Though his words came out a bit on the sarcastic side, there was also a hint of agitation in his voice. The girl quickly nodded and hurried off before she angered her captain even further.

"Annoying bitch." Hazama said under his breath as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the girl.

Just above him, Reign was grinning to himself. Finding Hazama here was definitely unexpected but he couldn't complain. It saved him a long trip to the headquarters. He was about to jump down and approach the man when he suddenly realized a problem in his plans. Not only had he never met the man but he had no idea how to convince him to come with him to the hotel. While he thought about what he was going to say to the man, he silently followed him.

After a few minutes of following him, Reign was becoming curious as to what he was doing as well. The man appeared to be just wandering around town but he also seemed to be looking for something. Though Reign was curious, he didn't let it over-ride the task at hand. Figuring now was a good enough time to approach the man; he jumped down from the roof he had been walking on, landing just behind Hazama.

"You're Hazama of the NOL Intelligence Division right?" He asked, taking half a step towards the older man. Hazama turned around and nodded slightly.

"The one and only. And you are?"

"Reign. A, uh, friend of Kaoru's."

"Reign? Oh right, you're that cat he's always complaining about."

"Eh-heh. Typical. Anyway, me, him, and some others all ran into each other at an inn and…"

"You want me to come and keep him company?" Hazama finished Reign's sentence with a short laugh. He stood there a moment and thought about the idea. Reign watched him carefully while inwardly hoping the man would go back with him. Even though he wasn't that found of Kaoru, he felt bad for him.

"If you want me to come that means _they're_ there. Ah hell. Could be fun. Where to?"

"T-this way." Reign was actually surprised that the captain had agreed to it. He knew the fact that Jin, Ragna, and Carl were there would be an issue but he didn't expect Hazama to actually be okay with that. He led the green-haired male back to the hotel in silence; neither of the two having anything to really say. It only took them 20 minutes to make it back to the hotel.

The two quietly walked into the hotel and up the stairs. What they were greeted with when they reached the top was a bit more than either expected. Jin and Ragna were arguing back and forth about something stupid. Kaoru and Chai were arguing about who had rights to Ragna, with Kaoru trying to convince Chai he didn't want the older male. Kura and Carl were struggling to get the others to calm down to no avail. Reign was at a complete loss for words as he stared at the chaos. Hazama, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious and began laughing. The sound of his voice made everyone stop and turn around.

"Ha-Hazama?" Kaoru stared at the man in disbelief. He had to rub his eye a few times just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. As much as he wanted to jump into the man's arms, he restrained himself. Not only would it be extremely embarrassing but Hazama would be quite pissed if he did it.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me kid?" Hazama smirked as he took a few steps into the area. Kaoru met him half way, his tail wagging slowly behind him. The older man lightly patted him on the head before turning to the rest of the group.

"You know, having a party and not inviting me is a little rude don't you think?"

"Please remind me of why we would want to invite you?" Ragna half glared at Hazama but couldn't seem to fully mean it. The sight of him lightly stroking Kaoru's hair was just too awkward. Ragna did know about Kaoru's relationship with Hazama but he never fully believed the green-haired man could be truly kind to anyone. What he was witnessing was contradictory to what he thought and it was just plain strange.

"What can I say? I'm the life of the party." Hazama chuckled lightly as Ragna rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Why don't we liven up this party?" Jin put a hand on Yukianesa and took a step towards the captain.

"Now, now Jin. Let's keep the violence to a minimum. Let's try to enjoy ourselves for just tonight." Kura gave a light smile as he attempted to keep the peace. To his relief, Jin took his hand off his sword and sat back down. Everyone soon did the same, getting comfortable in their seats. For a moment there was nothing but silence until Reign spoke up.

"How about we play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Ragna looked up from playing with Chai's hair. The younger male also looked up and waited for Reign to respond.

"Well, basically we each say something we like about someone else. Be it looks or personality or whatever."

"No way! What kind of game is that?" Chai objected but he soon realized he was the only one.

"That sounds kind of fun."

"Is there some sort of order or is it just random?" Both Ragna and Carl seemed interested in the game, making Chai whine softly.

"It's random. So are we all playing?"

"Sure, I'm in."

"Sounds interesting."

"We're in." Kaoru, Hazama, and Kura all agreed with Kura answering for Jin. Chai stared at them all in disbelief before he finally gave in and nodded.

"You start." He muttered, turning towards Reign who nodded in response.

"Ok then. Ragna, name one thing you like about Jin." Both Ragna and Kura stared blankly at Reign while Jin began to grin. Hazama started chuckling to himself and was soon joined by Chai's own laughter. Kaoru gave Ragna a coy grin and urged him to answer. Ragna turned towards his brother and stared at him long and hard before coming up with an answer.

"Well I guess I like his, uh, eyes. Sort of." Everyone stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Even Jin was laughing at his awkward answer.

"H-hey! It's not that funny. Right Chai? Kaoru?" He looked at both boys but neither could stop laughing. He grumbled a bit before turning to stare at Kaoru.

"My turn then. Hey Kaoru. What's something you like about Reign?" Everyone quickly ceased their laughter and turned towards Kaoru. The question had gotten everyone's attention since it was pretty obvious Kaoru and Reign didn't get along.

"Well go on. I'm pretty curious to know what you like about me." Reign taunted with a devilish smirk. Kaoru glared back at him before coming up with a response.

"I would have to say his ears. Only part of him that's not obnoxious to look at." A few of them laughed but their laughs weren't directed at Kaoru but at Reign.

"Typical. Can't give me a compliment without insulting me too."

"Course not. Hm. Chai, what's something you like about Carl?" Everyone then turned to Chai and was surprised by his extremely fast answer.

"His hat of course. It's such a cool hat."

"Ah ha ha. Thanks. I really like it too." Ragna and Kura shook their heads with a soft laugh. Both were thinking the same thing: "Typical Chai."

This game went on for around an hour with plenty of laughter. Despite being enemies or having conflicts in the past, everyone was having a good time. They had gotten to know each other a little better however they knew it would have little meaning the next day. Now that the game had ended, everyone began to realize just how tired they really were. One by one, each couple left the lounge and headed to their own room after saying good night.

Ragna and Chai were the first to leave since Chai was already half asleep. Not bothering to wait for the younger male to drag himself off the couch, Ragna just picked him up and carried him to their room. He sat the male on the bed before walking over to the chair in the corner of the room. He quickly stripped down to just his boxers and laid the clothes in the chair before returning to the bed. Chai had already slipped out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. As Ragna climbed onto the bed, he crawled up next to him and slipped under the covers. Ragna leaned down and kissed the younger male before pulling him into his arms.

"Night."

"Night Ragna."

Carl and Reign left for their room not long after Ragna and Chai. Reign waved to the others before following Carl into the room. Nirvana followed them inside, stopping by the door. Reign didn't bother to undress and flopped down on the bed as soon as he got his shoes off. Carl laughed softly as he removed his shoes, cape, and shirt. He then joined Reign on the bed, cuddling up against him almost immediately. Reign wrapped his arms around the younger boy and scooted up until they were at the head of the bed. After pulling the blanket over them, he pulled Carl in for a deep kiss.

"This turned out to be a pretty fun evening." Carl commented once they broke away.

"Yeah. I was surprised that it ended up being enjoyable."

"It's too bad things will go back to normal tomorrow."

"Yeah. We should get some sleep now." Reign yawned and Carl nodded in agreement. Both were far too tired to really say anything else. Neither bothered saying good night and just snuggled closer to one another as they drifted off to sleep.

Noticing that Kura was starting to fall asleep, Jin stood from his seat. The movement made Kura look up and look at Jin curiously before he understood. He got to his feet as well then turned to Kaoru and Hazama.

"Well, it's late. G'night you two."

"Night Kura, Jin." Kaoru answered as Kura grabbed Abyss and followed his lover to their room. As soon as they entered their room, both began to undress in silence. Having much less to take off, Kura finished first and climbed into bed. He waited until Jin had joined him before he removed his glasses. The glasses had just barely left his fingers when Jin suddenly pulled him into an oddly passionate kiss. When they reluctantly pulled apart, Kura stared into Jin's eyes. Though he couldn't see very well without his glasses on, he could tell the older male was blushing slightly.

"Sleep well, _Kura_."

"You too. Jin." With that said Jin rolled over and quickly fell asleep. Kura watched him sleep for a bit before he too fell asleep.

Now that everyone else had left, Kaoru moved a little closer to Hazama and leaned on him slightly. The older man draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. The two sat like that in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. Neither wanted to comment on the evening activities; both knowing it wouldn't be like it never happened in the morning. Despite this, Kaoru couldn't help wondering why Hazama came in the first place.

"Hazama, why exactly did you come?"

"Hm? I came because I wanted to."

"Oh, well I'm glad you came." He nuzzled against Hazama's shoulder before sighing contently. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. Hazama gazed down at him, petting him slowly for a moment. He took a second to remember where Kaoru said the room was before carefully picking the male up. It wasn't until he was laid down on the bed did Kaoru wake up.

"You know, you're kind of heavy." Hazama patted him on the head before slipping his jacket off and lying down on the bed next to him. He waited until the captain seemed comfortable before scooting closer. His head came to rest on the man's chest with the rest of his body curled up against him. Even though he hadn't been lying like that for very long, he was already starting to drift off to sleep. The feeling of a hand in his hair made him look up slightly. Hazama didn't look at him but continued to pet him slowly. The sensation was nice and was quickly putting him to sleep.

"Night…" He muttered softly before sleep finally claimed his consciousness. Hazama said a soft "night" before closing his eyes as well. However, he didn't go to sleep immediately. Instead he laid there and thought about the events to come. It was then he began to wonder if his relationship with Kaoru would actually last. He wouldn't outwardly say it but deep down he hoped it would. He continued to think things over until he couldn't stay awake any longer.

Woo, Finally done with this. I apologize for taking so long writing this. My little niece is a bit of a distraction. Anywho, thanks to everyone who read the four fics that this related to and for reading this one. Reviews make me smile.


End file.
